Certain sugars that are known to cross the blood-brain barrier will be modified chemically to prepare analogs that should also be able to cross this barrier and then function as anticancer agents against brain tumors. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ronald G. Almquist and Elmer J. Reist, "Synthesis of Tri-, Di- and Monosubstituted Sucrose Derivatives by Selected Nucleophilic Displacements of 6,1',6'-Tri-O-Tripsyl Sucrose;" Paper presented at Carbohydrate Section of 172nd ACS National Meeting, San Francisco, CA, August 30, 1976; Presentation No. 8.